Rêves des perso de SDA
by aniviel3
Summary: Deux ptites histoires po de but
1. Un des pires cauchemard à Legolas

* Cauchemar de Legolas *  
  
Legolas se promenait très tranquillement dans la forêt en se prenant pour Robin des bois. Il volait les pinots au suisse qui en avait trouvé beaucoup et les donnaient à un autre trop nul qui était resté dans son trou, pour joué à clue avec ses tit n'amis. En arrachant les pinots du petit suisse travaillant celui si se mit a pleuré, donc Legolas l'envoyas chier et alla mener les pinots a l'autre suisse. C'est alors qu'il rencontra Frodo et Bilbon, Frodo écoutait passion Bilbon qui chantait; Savez vous planter des choux à la mode à la mode, savez vous planter des choux à la monde de chez nous... Legolas n'ayant qu'entendu la première phrase partie en courants s'enfargeant dans les fleurs du tapis tombe face la première, se remette à courir comme un ornithorynque déchaîné, et se retrouva dans une petite clairière. Ces alors qui rencontra Aragorn et Arwen qui faisait un pique- nique. Après les salutations, Legolas continua son chemin heureux de ne plus entendre se son affreux qui sortait de la bouche de cette bête poilue qui avait rencontré. En marchait, il parlait tout seul, croyant que les arbres l'écoutaient parlé de lui. Tout à coup, il aperçut une source, il y accourut pour pouvoir se lavé les mains (sa faisait 1 heure qui ne les avait pas lavées) Ces alors que la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver était arrivé. En s'enfargeant, il s'était décoiffé et Aragorn et Arwen l'avaient vu dans cet état ÉPOUVANTABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Musique dramatique)  
  
Il se réveilla enfin, tout en sueur et les larmes aux yeux. Il vérifia que ses cheveux étaient toujours en place et se rendormi le pouce dans la bouche, comme un tint bébé.  
  
Fin de cette tragique histoire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Je sais que c'est court comme chapitre mais c mon intro pis je ne voulais pas passer des heures dessus.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé pis si vous voulez que je continue ben envoyé moi des review pis sinon ben review encore. Si vous avec des idées, review, si vous avez des commentaires, review, si vous voulez le rêve d'un perso en particulier en ben la bonne et vielle méthode : review. 


	2. Le rêve de Gandalf

Le grand schtroumpfs et le vieux vieux schtroumpfs arrivèrent en visite. Quand tout à coup, un monstre bleu et poilu, sortie du placard, vint se joindre à eux. Le monstre bleu téléphona alors à son ami, l'abominable homme des neiges. Plus tard celui-ci arriva avec the Grinch.  
  
Dont voila se qui se passe en se moment. Gandalf et Dumbledore font un tournoi de tic-tac-toe. Le père Noël joue aux Barbie dans son coin. Les 2 schtroumpfs eus se baladent sur la table en bouffant le dégât des triplets (De la soupe aux champignons sa salie!). Le monstre bleu, l'abominable homme des neiges et the Grinch jouent à la corde à danser.  
  
Gandalf : Tic-tac-toe!!!!!!  
  
Dumbedore : C pas juste, ta triché!  
  
Gandalf : C même pas vrai! Bouoouou!!(Va se cacher derrière un grain de poussière)  
  
Dumbledore : Haha je te voir!!!  
  
Le père Noël : Ma gang de bébé lala, c ben trop passé date le tic-tac-toe ce qui Rocks maintenant ce sont les maisons de barbies!!  
  
Gandalf et Dumbledore : Menteur! C'est pour les filles des barbies, moumoune!  
  
Le père Noël devient rouge et se met a pitché des barbies, des petits souliers de barbies, des sacoches roses, tout le kitte de barbies, une paire de bobette, un télescope, un caniche, du pop-corn, un téléphone rose et une perruque blonde(ooooohhhh).  
  
Grand schtroumpfs, qui venait de mettre les souliers roses reçus par la tête il y a quelques secondes, essayais de marché convenablement sous le regard admirateur du vieux, vieux schtroumpfs.  
  
Le monstre bleu, quand à lui, il essayait d'attraper le plus de pop-corn au vol (que St-Nicolas lançais)  
  
L'abominable homme des neiges essayait la perruque blonde et s'admirais devant le miroir et the Grinch accueillait les nouveaux arrivant : un scientifique fou mais sympathique pis Marty, un gars full nice qui joue de la guitar! 


	3. Que c qui s'est passé avec la suite

Coucou, vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui c'est passé avec les autres chapitres, hé bien allé lire: Ma version de Sda à partir du conseil d'Elrond. Je suis trop paresseuse pour le réécrire pourkoi y'é ailleur, feque c'est sa. La raison est au début du chapitre 1.  
  
@+ 


End file.
